Pony Aventures
by KandeePop
Summary: I'm taking like 100 ponies! Come join!
1. fill it out to get in Use comments

Name:

Mare or colt:

cutiemark: ( can have no mark)

talent(or thing pony loves):

look:

age:

Type(Pegasus, earth, unicorn):

* * *

_**I recruiting ponies for an epic adventure (or adventures ) like 100 aloud!**_


	2. Part 1 of the Start

_**Thank you to those whom summited already.**_

* * *

"Mom!" A filly called. "I'm going out!"

"Be careful!" The fill's mother shouted back. The filly leaves her home to go find adventure. She went very far from home to enter ponyville.

"Boo!" A pony appeared out of nowhere and scared the filly.

"Troll!" The filly jumped.

"That's my name!." Troll laughed. "And you are?"

"Princess Comet!"

"Oh! Well excuse me!" Troll bowed and laughed. "May I ask of what kingdom?"

"From the Dark Kingdom!" Princess Comet yelled.

"Hahahaha!" Troll laughed. "Sorry Princess but, I have to go!" He disappeared in the matter of seconds.

"Ugly troll." She moved on. "Um... Excuse me...miss." Princess Comet saw a filly.

"Yes." The filly said. "I'm Princess Comet and I was wondering if you know where the other princesses are."

"Princess Twilight is in the new book store-at least that was the last place I saw her-and the others are at the Castle."

"Thank you ma'am. What's your name?"

"Ivy."

"Cool." Princess comet waved ye and walked away. She went to the book store and found a princess but, not Princess Twilight. "Um... hello?"

"Oh! Hello!" the Princess smiled. "I'm princess Bella Storm. Pleased to meet you."

"Ditto. I'm Princess Comet! Have you seen the other princess?"

"Which one?"

"Twilight, and Luna."

"Oh! Twilight just left about 5 minutes ago. She went to the Castle."

"Okay... May you show me the way?" Both princesses went to the castle to find Shiny Armor, All three princesses, and Star Shimmer.

"M-" Princess Comet paused. "Princess Luna, Twilight, Celestia. I'm pleased to see you all." Comet hopped around a bit.

"Ditto." Luna said.

"It's nice to see a young filly full of energy..." Twilight noticed Princess Comet's wings and tiny horn. "You're an alicorn?"

"Born that way." Princess Comet said. "My mommy's an alicorn and my daddy is a Unicorn."

"Oh... kay..." Princess Twilight nor Princess Celestia expected the young princess to be **born **a alicorn they thought that Celestia and Luna were the only two **'natural' **alicorns. Who was this filly's mother?

"Excuse me." Star Shimmer and Shiny Armor said.

"You must be hungry after traveling." Star Shimmer said. "I'll show you to the food court." There at the food court the filly ate tons of food.

* * *

_**This is just part 1! There shall be more!**_


	3. part 2 of the Start!

Almost all ponies found Princess Comet's way of eating cute. She showed her age and was a cute mess. Only General Pete didn't find it cute- not that he was cold hearted or anything-he just believed that it didn't matter what age you are you should have at least some proper manners.

"Excuse me Princess." General Pete calmly presented himself. "I am General Pete and... to be honest I don't find the way you are presenting yourself cute."

"Oh... oh ya I'm a mess! Thank you for pointing that out. Do you have a wash cloth?" Princess Comet asked while wiping food off her face. General Pete handed her a wash cloth and she cleaned her self. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." General Pete bowed and then walked a way. After eating Princess Comet saw a rain-boom. "What is that?" She looked at the fading circle of colors and she smiled.

*Ah!* a pony gasped. A pink puffy hair pony saw Princess Comet and ran.

"Uh?" she was followed by a few others who chanted: "Pinky! Pinky!"

Only one pony didn't follower her: A white filly with beautiful eyes.

"Hi! I'm Sweetir Bell!" She greeted. "You must be princess Comet!"

"I am..." Princess Comet never saw a pony with clean white fur before. The only time she saw a white pony was her care taker: Mikie and her fur was always a mess. "You're fur's super clean."

"well...yes... yes it is." Sweetie Bell had pride in keeping herself clean. Good hygiene is important. "So... Did you see the rain-boom?"

"You meant that sonic boom with the rainbow circle thingy at the end?"

"Yes."

"I did! It was soo cool!"

"I know! Rainbow Dash did it!"

"Dash of the rainbows?" Princess Comet remembered an old comic book who had that name. She didn't know why that memory came up though.

"No! Rainbow Dash. She's the fastest pegasis in ponyville!"

"Sweet! um..." Princess Comet saw Princess Luna wave her over. "I've gots to go! See you later Marshmallow!" Princess Comet hopped away.

"Yes mommy?" Comet hopped around Luna.

"I want you to meet my coclfriend. General Peter." Luna waved General Peter over.

"Oh my..." General Peter giggled. "When she told me that she had a foal I was quite shocked... still am..."

"Will he be my new daddy?" Comet wondered aloud. There was pain in Comet's eyes when she had said the word: 'daddy'. General Peter noted the pain he saw and wanted to change it.

"Not yet... but even so-I'll try my best to make you happy." He smiled once he saw Comet smile. "Come.. I need to show you something!"

General Peter led Comet to Pinky's house. "Go inside."

Once inside ponies of all ages, sizes, and types screamed 'Hi!' and 'Welcome!'. Comet was greeted with gifts and hugs.

"How did you know it was my birthday?!" Comet asked. Everypony got quiet.

"It's your birthday?" A colt with jet raven fur asked while breaking the odd silence. "Well... Happy birthday! I'm Bolt!" He handed Comet a set of goggles and some money.

"Happy b-day!" More ponies greeted her by the minute.


End file.
